User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/The state of the CC Fandom today
Hello, my name is Jack, a long time player of Criminal Case since the earlier days of Pacific Bay, and a mainstay in the community for 3 going on 4 years now. Today was a day that shacked the CC community as a whole, Louis Leroux was revealed as the killer of Zoe Kusama, an event that has brought out the worst in people. Some were mad at Louis for what he did, others mad at Powell for the 'undeserved life sentence', and at this point, I've had it. This community is going downhill, and I'm not gonna let it go that way without letting everyone know what I really feel. First off, the leaks business. I have had it with these insufferable people who leak future cases just for fun!!! Its gotten to the point where we're not allowed to make predicitions anymore without anyone assuming it was a leak. This needs to stop, to anyone who willingly leaks, you're ruining the damn fun! The point of CC was the surprise of the killer and victim, and by leaking it, you're only ruining the game. And while PS does nothing to stop it, we're left at the mercy and the fear of our fun being ruined by idiots who couldn't care less. If you watch the leaks and don't spoil, then good on you, you're a great person for keeping it to yourself. But if you willingly spoil cases just for the "LOLZ", then do the whole community a favor and STOP IT! I'm sick and tired of having to make people afraid of making predicitions, because of spoiler territory. Take your leaks to a more gated CC community and leave this public one alone idiots! And while I'm at it, I may as well bring up those who try and insult each other over knowing them. If they leak, I turn the other way, but if they don't leak and you mock them anyway, then you're becoming part of the problem! Don't insult people just for knowing, you're only making things worse for our community! Second, how these people treat the game and the characters within it. I'm fine with it to an extent, heck one user in particular I support on his quest to get more "baes" as he calls it. But as a whole, this claiming of characters, saying they should die and even how they should, its gone too far! You need to learn when to dial it back, don't say you'll kill yourself if one character dies, or say you'll throw bricks into PS's headquarters for making your favorite character a killer. And ease up with the NSFW content, I know the game isn't exactly made for kids, but like with every fandom its unsettling and turns people away from it. And it sucks because I know some people in this community are really great artists, and their work is getting overshadowed because of inappropriate content. Just dial it back already and stop overreacting, its getting annoying, and its out of control! And if you can't, just do us a favor and walk away before you literally hurt yourself, because if you do, then you're at a point where you really need help. And lastly, the big one, the attitude of the community itself. We're allowed to have our fun, but there's always one or two people that know how to bring it down. They don't care about fun, they think the game is bad and they mock people for thinking otherwise. Well to them I say SCREW YOU!!! You have no place in this community if all you do is mock the game. Is Pretty Simple perfect, heck no! But we have a right to enjoy this game, and if you think otherwise, then don't let the door hit you on the way out because you're not wanted here. All you insufferable jerks do is bring down the mood of this great community and make it worse and worse. You're on Lawson levels of bad for me, and everyone who's seen Kian's old streams knows how much I hate that monster. On a whole, we deserve better, there's plenty of great people in this community who deserve better. But what do we get? Leakers, overreactors, and non-sensical haters!! A lot of people in this community need to clean up their acts, because they're not just part of the problem, they are the problem. And I for one am sick and tired of all of this!! Why no one else has decided to say anything about it I'll never know, but I'm not going to let this community run itself to the ground without saying my piece. And I know this is risky, but actions like these don't come without consequences, and I am not afraid of them. Say what you will, but that's my voice on the matter, and I hope something is done about this soon, for everyone's sake... Category:Blog posts